rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seventh
The Seventh is role-played by Orion's Dagger, and is the Guardian of Misfortune. History # His father is a wicked man. # He had six older siblings. # His family had a hound as a pet. # He once bowed and begged Mr. Patrick Hatpraun for help, but received none. # Shortly after meeting Mr. Patrick Hatpraun, the Seventh was reported to have met face to face with a white cat. For some reason, he poured as much of his misfortune as he could into the cat, creating the first and worst omen. The Black Cat. Seven passed out from the effort. # He has made a habit of occasionally pouring as much misfortune as he can into some objects he happens upon, resulting in objects such as the Hope Diamond. He does not disclose why he does this. # His mirror is the yata-no-kagami, appropriated from Japan, placed within a hand-mirror frame, and shattered by The Seventh himself. Appearance Seven has the appearance of a slightly shorter 19 year old boy. His hair has a metallic copper shine to it, with red roots. His eyes are the bright grey of ancient stone, with similar wisdom behind them. He wears a black T-shirt with fake under sleeves that are gold on the left and silver on the right. His jeans are reddish brown and he wears an old pair of obsidian black boots. His necklace has one single charm, a rat. Abilities Seven can drain energy from others, however, no one is quite sure where this energy goes. Zenith guesses that it all goes into Seven's mirror. What the Seventh will do with this energy is unknown. Additionally, the Seventh has extreme ill fortune, so bad, and so plentiful, that if he concentrates he can give some to other people. Likes and Dislikes ''Likes'' Superstitions, Mint Candy, Sweets, Thunderstorms, Black Cats, and Fantasy Stories. ''Dislikes'' Four-leaved clovers, People Wasting Salt, and Pigtails. Relationships [[Zenith|'Zenith']] - The Seventh's only friend. While they are now practically brothers, he initially made the connection out of his own interests for a powerful ally for whatever he plans. [[Marco Vahana|'Marco Vahana']] - He pays little attention to his and Zenith's driver. His interest has changed however, now that the power's Zenith's staff had given Marco are greatly enhanced by Lemuria's blessing. He's decided that Marco might be worth interacting with now. [[Asura|'Asura']]' '- The Seventh shies away from sunlight. He knows who's mirror he has broken, and Seven can only imagine what the Sun wants to do with him. So the Seventh avoids the sun in the sky. Miscellaneous Blood Type: A Birthday: September 22 Zodiac: Virgo Trivia * The Seventh is based completely on the idea of bad luck and its causes. * The Seventh's name is purposefully ironic, the number seven being a well known symbol of good luck. * The shattered mirror he possess and his allergy to four-leaved clovers further define his personification of bad luck, a shattered mirror being a well known symbol of bad luck, and four-leaved clovers being and equally famous symbol of good luck. * The Seventh's nickname, Longtail, is from a superstition regarding rats on the Isle of Man. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Guardians Category:Teenagers Category:Gaudin Family Category:Siblings